1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to media systems and more particularly pertains to a new media system for playing audio or video on a motorcycle.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a wiring harness mounted on a motorcycle, a plurality of speakers mounted to the motorcycle and an enclosed housing mounted behind a rider of the motorcycle. The housing is removable from the motorcycle to expose a compartment in the motorcycle. A power source is mounted to the motorcycle and in electrical communication with the wiring harness. A media source is mounted to the motorcycle, within the compartment, and in electrical communication with the wiring harness. A display is mounted within the compartment and is in electrical communication with the wiring harness. A control assembly is in electrical communication with the wiring harness for controlling the operation of the system. A bracket supports the control assembly on handlebars of the motorcycle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.